


Book Store Meeting

by lifeisahiddenriddle



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hidekane Week, M/M, Possible Romance, mainly friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisahiddenriddle/pseuds/lifeisahiddenriddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble for the Hidekane week in Tumblr.<br/>Day 1: Introductions /Hanging Out</p><p>Book Dates aren't always followed with tragedies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Store Meeting

The sidewalk was empty Sunday mornings, the shops around the book store during that time as well. It always gave Sasaki Haise a much needed time for quiet for his mind, while he skimmed the streets from cars passing by. Recently his hobbies from old memories started to pop up again after he woke up. He would remember waking up with a sense of dread and the smell of blood and death calling out his name.

 

But before he would come closer the sun would blind him with warmth sedating him and clutching to his skin. Today the sun was especially bright. As he crossed the street the view of the book store he had in mind popped up. The lights changed, few cars came and breathed in the crisp morning air. Entering the shop the smell of new and aged papers wisped his nose, comfort seized him as he walked around the book shelves. Picking up a random title his ears picked up two feet walking closer and the sound of muffled music from a of worn down headphones. His glance was minor but, he could pick up the stranger’s breathe hitch. 

 

The sound of books falling down made Haise return to the present, “Are you alright?” the worker instantly apologized with a toothy grin.

 

“Yeah don’t worry about that I was just brain dead for a second from an all-nighter I had.”

 

“Are you sure?” Haise couldn’t understand why his heart started to beat faster when he stared fully at the blonde’s brown eyes.

 

The worker by then had picked up most the books from the floor and waved him off signaling that he was fine. That didn’t stop Haise from worrying for the familiar stranger. Did they meet before? At a shop? The streets? Shaking his head he went back to hunting down for new material to read. When he was done he saw the blond worker reading a magazine with his headphones still playing his grin widen as Haise got closer. He could feel his face forming a shy smile when he put his books on the counter.

 

“Did you have fun picking theses up?”

 

Nodding, “The mystery section has been getting my interest lately.“

 

"That’s good…I had a friend that used to bury himself with books when we were growing up. There was never a time I saw him without his head stuck inside a book.” his eyes lowered while he scanned the books, his grin faltered by a centimeter but when he looked up he picked up his grin as he looked as Haise. “Well, I hope you enjoy your books and thanks for buying them here. Oh and sorry for the late introduction, my name is Nagachika Hideyoshi but you just can call me Hide.”

 

Haise smiled as he grabbed his bag of books, “Sasaki Haise.”

 

For a warm introduction and easy chatter, it eventually was natural for Haise to walk by the book store when he was free and wait for the blonde’s grin and hand motioning for him to come in.

 

“The store has been thinking about relocating though just so you know number one customer.”

 

His grin widen as Haise blushed embarrassingly. Did he come too often that he noticed. Laughing it off Haise went back to asking about the little hobbies from Hide as he searched for new books. It was a normal game they often played as he looked around the store. He was thankful he always went when the store was slow with customers as they went off with each other with 20 Questions.

 

At the fiction section he could clearly see Hide whipping off the counter that’s when he noticed Hide’s old orange headphones dangling from his neck.

 

“How long do you own those headphones, they look pretty worn down.”

 

From his point of view he could see Hide glance at him and give a genuine smile as he touched them, “Well, umm i think since high school, these headphones were actually given to me by a really important person.“ He didn’t stop holding them.

 

"The same one that…” he couldn’t believe he even started the sentence.

 

Hide didn’t seem to mind as he nodded, “The very one.” He stepped back from the counter and leaned back to the wall, “Hey did you know that there was going to be a signing next week in the other side of the city? It’s by the author you’ve be recently reading. And I was just seeing if you were interested.”

 

Haise wasn’t sure how he looked but he hoped his cheeks weren’t too red, “Y-yeah that’s sound like fun. It’s a date.” he stopped breathing when he heard himself.

 

But before he could retract Hide laughed, “Cool it’s a date.” he started to write something down on a piece of paper. “I’ve never been to a book date before I think it should be fun.”

From the counter Hide handed his change and the folded piece of paper. “So then I’ll see you next week!“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for anyone that reads this drabble. Comments and reviews would be lovely :)


End file.
